Red's Nuzlocke
by Xexros
Summary: Red starts out her adventure into Pokemon...by the means of Nuzlocke. And yes, Red is a chick in this run .


**Xeros's FireRed Nuzlocke**

**Part One**

"Welcome to the world of Pokémon! I'm , and I'm sure you've read this enough without me repeating it and making you take a dull pencil and repeatedly poke yourself in the eye for fun. Let's move on to the exciting part, shall we?"

**Journal Entry One **

My name is Red, and this is my first journey as a trainer. My mom has decided to volunteer me for new way of training, a style called Nuzlocke. will have to test me to see if I can do it. This is a more dangerous way, as your Pokémon can actually die when they faint. Nobody knows why, and personally I don't like the sound of it. However, despite this hardship, many Pokémon and their respective trainers become closely bonded, or so I've heard. Tomorrow, I start this insane journey. But which Pokémon should I start with? Logic says choose Bulbasaur, as it can shank both Brock and Misty into submission, and has a decent resistance against . Also there is Squirtle, who is good against Brock and can equip Misty's water move. Charmander I won't consider as it's too weak.

**Chapter One**

"Omg grandpa like why did you invite this highly endogenous female over to have one of your Pokémon? I'm way better and I know way more and blah blah blah poop blah…"

"Hello Red, excited? Don't mind my grandson; he has a superiority complex ever since a Tauros trampled him as a toddler…" The Prof. looked over at his son, who was starting to yell. God Gary was annoying, more so then my deadbeat mom who listened to way too many parenting shows and volunteered me for this job.

"All kids must leave home one day." Mom said to me.

"But mom, I'm nineteen and in college. I can't just leave." I said back.

She apparently didn't listen very well, hence why I'm with a daft old man and his screwed up grandson.

"Hello RED! Are you still with us?" said.

"Sorry Prof, just having a flashback to build up a background…" I mumbled.

"Right…anyways, here are your choices Red. They are Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. Choose the one you like, not the strongest." He ushered me to the table.

I immediately stood in front of the Bulbasaur. It was pretty cute with it large eyes and dinosaur like body. The bulb was pretty cool looking too. I almost reached out to it when I heard a pathetic meeping sound. I looked over, into the eyes of my very first partner. It was a Charmander with a brilliant dark orange body and shining blue eyes. I couldn't say no to it.

"I choose this Charmander Prof. It's gorgeous." I stroked its head.

Charmander looked at me, giving me a half pleased, half accusing stare.

"I don't think she appreciates being called an 'it'."

'_I really don't'_ Charmander said.

"Fffft what?" I dropped her, "You can talk?"

'_Of course I can. What did you think I was, mute?_' she brushed herself off after falling down.

"…and that is why you're doing a Nuzlocke Red." Prof. Oak stated.

"I'm sorry Prof. My Charmander (_'Your Charmander?'_) just spoke in clear English to me. Can you repeat that?" I looked at him while picking up my Charmander again.

gave me an appraising look."Nuzlocke almost always happens to people that can understand their Pokémon, and precious few that can't. You are one of those special people who can understand them in their native language. It is a rare talent. You are lucky to understand them. Although I probably wouldn't want to understand that female Charmander, she's pretty naughty…."

"Are you now?" I smiled at her. Charmander pretended not to hear him.

"Prof, how did you know this was a female when I even couldn't tell?" I asked.

"Well, you could always talk to your Pokémon to figure it out, but I had to find out her gender like a baby totodile, you stick-"

"Okay Prof. that more then I need to hear…" I gulped.

"Hey Red! Let's battle, because I got this super cool water type which will beat your dumb lizard into the ground!" He screamed this so loud I got spit on my face and my ears were ringing.

"Hey Charmander, let's show him who shoves feet up asses and who doesn't!" I said.

'_I like you. Squirtle shouldn't be a problem. I've beaten him before.'_ She rushed out to meet Squirtle.

And so forth commenced the epic starter battle of Growls,Tackles, and tears. Of course those were Gary's after my Charmander beat his Squirtle into soup.

"I'm the best trainer EVER GOD DAMNIT! I will show you. Smell you later ass!" Gary squawked.

"He's lucky that I didn't call him Cuntface or some other bullshit for a name…" I sighed.

'_Thank Arceus we are out of that place huh?' _Charmander deeply sighed.

"Completely agree. Prof. says some weird shit…"I looked at her, comfortably nested on the crook of my shoulder. "You need a name."

'_Think of a good one. I don't want to be named something generic to my species like Charmy or Lizard or...' _she whined.

"Okay I get it! Ummmm…" I thought hard. She had a color a good shade darker than normal Charmanders, probably thanks to the Prof's excellent care.

"How is Scarlet?"

'_I like it.'_ She yawned and fell asleep.

"Scarlet and Red. I like it too." I thought.


End file.
